


Errors (Spiteful) Holiday

by Finally_Free, little_clown, PappyIsTheBest



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Error and blue are secretly great friends, Error camps out in Outertale, Error gets dreams of his past, Error goes on holiday, Error is Geno, Error is on strike, Error is remembering his past, FGOD Error, FGoD, Fate stole Ink's soul, Forced God Of Destruction Error, Found Family, Ink isnt bad exactly... just ignorant, M/M, Reaper is still looking for him, Slowly - but surly, Soft Nightmare, afterdeath, axe is great at cooking, balance goes out of whack, can feel that he is alive, ignorant ink, ink gets mean without paints, ink has blocked out fate, locket plays music - love like you, no more destroying, the multiverse will have a bad time, this is a spiteful holiday, was kidnapped by Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/pseuds/Finally_Free, https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_clown/pseuds/little_clown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/pseuds/PappyIsTheBest
Summary: The story is also called; I don’t want too, so I shan’t.Error has had enough.He didn't choose this, he does NOT want this responsibility.and on top of that, he feels like he is missing something.Missing memories - he can't even remember his past.The Dream won't leave him alone, Thinking about them give him headachesAnd Fate's Harpies are still bugging him in the antivoid...So he decides to go on strike. He's taking a holiday from destroying AU's;no matter the consequences to the Multiverse.Its a Reaper/Error/Nightmare Poly.(Chapter 1 & 2 rewritten on: 11/02/2021)
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Blue & Error, Blue / Dream, Blue / Ink, Dream / Ink, Error & Comet, Error & Goth, Nightmare / Error, Nightmare Sans / Error Sans, OuterKiller, Reaper Sans / Error, Reaper sans / Geno (past), Reaper sans / Nightmare, Reaper sans / Nightmare sans, Reaper/Error/Nightmare Poly, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Star Sans Poly - Relationship, bad sans found family, blue / dream / ink, comet / killer, geno & goth, outertale sans / killer sans, reaper & goth, star fruit salad
Comments: 109
Kudos: 288





	1. He needs a Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Counting souls just won't cut it, Error decides that he just needs to get away from it all. (Chapter was rewritten: 11/02/2021)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err... this has been in my Drafts for over a month now...  
> and I KNOW that I have 4 other stories that I should be doing, but I wanted to finally share this one with you all.  
> Enjoy!!  
> \--------///--------  
> Thank you for reading! - Cherry

Once upon a time, there was nothing… then.... there was.    
  
As the ‘was’ grew bigger, Fate knew that ‘she’ couldn’t do anything alone, so she decided to take one of the beings from that ‘was’ and mold him into something that would help ‘her’… 

Fate even stole that being’s soul, wanting to make sure that it never strayed from their ‘job’… Hiding it away where no one would think to look. 

Obviously ‘she’ miscalculated. 

Even without their soul the being still managed to go off on their own and do whatever they wanted, ignoring completely everything and everyone, especially ‘Fate’s harpies’. 

This being’s name was Ink.    
And it was because of Him, that Error was forced into being.    
That's right. Forced.    
For the Universe needs balance and Fate realised that all too late.    
‘She’ only realised it years down the road, when Ink had started to run out of room… 

Not that Fate cared about lives, life-death, to ‘her’, it was all-natural. All balance. But she didn’t exactly enjoy starting from scratch and at this rate, the whole multiverse would come crashing down from being too overcrowded. 

Geno was an easy monster to take… 

he was right there, in the void, within ‘her’ reach.   
No one could hear him scream as he changed…    
and no one, in her opinion, to miss him.    
Well, miss him too much. 

She took him, after once again failing to get the creator’s attention, the manic paint drinking skeleton had found a way to block her and her follower’s voice.

No matter. She would get to him another way.    
She would send her Dearest Error.    
Her Virus, her lovely little glitch in the system.    
He would get through to him, one way or another.

* * *

** “...157, 158, 159, 160...” **

Error could not say, that he had expected his life to end up like this. Lying on the ‘ground’ of the anti-void, staring up at the strung-up souls and counting them to keep his mind off the screaming voices. It had become practically a routine for him.

That morning, he had to, once again, fight the Star Sans’s. Ink had created ANOTHER copy universe and it way too near to one of the original universes... and It was getting way too frustrating keeping up with him.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t  _ already _ have a  _ headache _ from thinking about all the strange half-memories that would show up in his dreams... this was also why he kept himself busy with the counting. Zone out too much and his mind started to wander and a wandering mind started to try and remember the dreams and each time he pushed it, it caused his head to ache... talk about becoming even  **more** insane than he already was.

But those ‘Dreams’… memories, whatever they were, made him feel as if he was missing something.

Growling he sat up,  rubbing his temples.

 **** **_\- hey! Dipshit! Don’t you think you need to get off your arse and do some work? -_ **

Oh Great. He gave a long-suffering sigh as one of the more annoying Furies shouted in his ear-hole.  
Most of them were rather pleasant, good to talk to, nice conversations to keep you from getting bored, but it was these kinds that got on your last nerves. They thought that they were all high and mighty being Fate’s Minions. Pathetic.  


Rolling his eye lights, he carries on ignoring the voices. He had no desire to do ANY destroying today, God of Destruction or not. He hadn't asked for this. And on top of that, It felt really _unnatural_ to go around destroying universes.  He would have definitely preferred to sit around and just knit and In Outertale as well. Now _that_ was a great place to chill out in… 

Perhaps He was due a holiday?  Sure there was a balance to keep. But no one else seemed to respect the balance other than him… so why _SHOULD_ _he_ respect it?

Ink probably wasn’t even aware OF the balance… not for the lack of trying that was. He has lost count how many times he tried to explain to the glitch that there exists a balance in the universe and he was killing it with all those new copies.

Perhaps it was an unnecessarily cruel way to prove his point and punish them all, but to actually show them how important your job is for the safety of the multiverse…  
But hell if He cared.  They needed to be put in their place, to be shown that there was a cycle, a balance to keep and that He was telling the truth whenever he told them that he was just doing his job.  Besides, no one would miss him, and He deserves a holiday, even if it is a spiteful one. 

Plan made, He sat up and opened up a window to Under-novella to watch while knitting.

* * *

Getting out of the Anti-void was easy. 

It wasn’t as if the Furies actually _cared_ where you went…  
He also didn’t think they cared about the well being of the multiverse either.  
They just enjoyed nagging you to hell and back.

Knitted handbag in one hand and a tent in the other, he shortcuts to the far corner of Outertale.

No one ever found him up here, mostly because you had to be able to fly to get up here or even better, not have to breathe, for this outcrop was outside the atmospheric shell that protected the monsters down below… and Comet, the sans of this universe, only found Error here once, but never bothered him after that… probably realised what he wasn't doing anything wrong, once he saw the knitting needles and glasses.

But overall, he loved this place.

No interference, no voices to nag at him…  
He often wondered why he didn't just _move out here…_  
it was so much nicer than the Anti-void.

Stretching, he sat down and started to knit.  
The changes to the universe wouldn’t start straight away.  
It would take time before the universe would start to break down from universes being too close together.  
Though he knew, that Ink and the other Star Sans’ would only notice that he was missing after a week -  
as so far, he had tried to take down at least one universe a week - mostly because he didn’t always succeed.  
It was so frustrating.

Now Nightmare, on the other hand, He would probably notice in about ... _two_ days.  
A few years ago the King of negativity himself had found him and invited him to join his little group... now he just tended to come over and rant about the glitch.  
They went that bad really.... A strange little family if you will.

**\-----**

**FLASHBACK START**

**\-----**

Error grumbled as he wrapped up this universe.    
It wasn't a large one and it was the edge of the multiverse - but still - it was way too close to an original. The real reason he was grumpy today, was that he had six whole Universes to get rid of in one day, awfully close to the originals and he was exhausted from dodging Ink and Dream.

The cold presence that has been following him all day is back and a shadow seems to flick in the corner of his vision.

“Y-you know. I- I can f-f-feel you... you’re n-not doing a G-good-d job of stalking I-if you’re n-not even t-trying to hide y-your a-aura!” He calls not even looking in their direction, he was too busy deleting this world and they would be fine, they were fine in the last 3 AUs he deleted.

If he were to look at the shadow he would see a pouty Nightmare stubbornly refuse to leave the shadow. "I wasn't stalking, I'm... observing how you work!"

" _ Observing _ ... r-r-r-r-r-right." Error grabs something and pulls, like pulling cables from a power box in cartoons. Then the world around them glitched once and started to disintegrate like a loading minecraft world, but in reverse. 

He Lands on white ground as the world round them dies and looks at the figure in the shadows of the remaining buildings, not that they would be around for much longer. "You alone?"

Nightmare, who is now a grumpy shadow puddle on white, sighs and kinda... bloops Killer out of his goop as he reforms to his usual form adjusting his coat. "No, this is Killer, hes is the only one with me."

"Heya" 

"Cool." he nods then gestured to the white around them.    
"I would have known anyways, you're not exactly part of this world so it wouldn't have deleted you." 

"Now... w-why are you St-..... Observing me?"

Killer snicker at that leaving Nightmare to fend for himself as he twirls his knife. 

"I have a group that fights with the Star Sanses, you are strong and fight them too. Join us." He says this as if he is just discussing the weather and not trying to get him to agree.

“Not interested.” Error replies without hesitation, before studying them.    
They were original AU inhabitants... looks like he had nothing more to do here.    
Had they been glitches, he would have disposed of them allowing their AUs to crumble.    
  
“Now if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go... I’m tired.” He turns away from them to open a portal to the antivoid.

"We can help ya destroy the AUs." Killer calls to him, "or keep the stars busy and off yer back so ya can do yer glitchy thing."

That made the destroyer pause....  
with back up, he could easily get the worlds deleted and erased just as fast as he could when the stars were not around.    
  
“What’s in it for you?”

Killer smirks and nods to Nightmare to give his little speech.    
"I am the King of Negativity, I cause it and feed off of it. Destroying AUs isn't what I tend to do, but it gives me a boost and keeps my pesky brother from 'fixing' them later."    
  
"We also can raid for supplies and stuff for the castle. Can even give ya a room if ya want." Killer pipes in.

“.....” he turns back to them.    
“So all you want is a meal from the chaos and to be able to raid the universe before I get rid of it?” And he would get a place to retreat when he got overwhelmed by the fates minions... 

“Do you have chocolate?”

Nightmare keeps a calm face but his tentacles wiggle happily behind him, "you'll have to keep it away from Cross, but yes we have chocolate."

Error Nods. "Cool. I guess I'm in."

Killer grins sharply, "welcome to the team newbie, looking forward to the chaos!" 

Nightmare chuckles. "If you are free we can introduce you to the gang or we can help you if you are still busy. Be a great way to test our skills together."

Error shrugs and gestured to them "Lead the way."

Nightmare opens a portal and walks in first giving him his back as a show of trust. Killer follows after.

  
Following after them, Error had only one thought on his mind.  
  
_ 'perhaps this wont be a bad idea after all.' _

**\------**

**FLASHBACK END**

**\-----**

Error chuckles at the memory.

Nightmare would probably send over Killer to find and check up on him, or even go as far as going out himself to find Him.

Error snorts softly in amusement. Honestly, never mind the name Nightmare, he should be called Mamma Nootmare.

A shooting star passes in the ‘sky’ and a small smile settles on his face.

Even at the high price of many lives, he just might get through to that glitch.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!  
> (They are my motivation and i love hearing about your reactions!)  
> \--------///--------  
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/) and / or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).  
> \--------///--------  
> my other fanfics - [And They Were Room'MATES'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356195/chapters/64189900) & also [Reach for the Sky and Catch the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183866/chapters/63716089) also [VidChatTale: a VERY realistic 'game'.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810297/chapters/62696002)


	2. Something missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s something missing, something the back of his mind, out of reach... he blames the anti void... it took his memories when it turned him into... this. (Chapter rewritten 11/02/2021)

Just as He had predicted, practically no one had noticed his absence.   


He says _practically_ , because, like he had estimated, after two **_lovely_** quiet days, Comet the OuterTale Sans, teleported over, looking disgruntled. 

”the word in the multiverse, is that the king of bad vibes himself is looking for ya. I’m not keeping it a secret when he or his minions find their way here.”

Error could only shrug at that. It wasn't as if he was hiding from them. 

That had been his only warning, because after another 6 peaceful hours and one finished knitted hat later, Killer ended up poking his head through a portal, Looked at him and turned to shout back through it, to Nightmare, that he 'had found him.’ 

Ugh. Couldn't a skeleton get some degree of privacy and peace around here? 

Killer has been checking portals quickly for the past day looking for a certain glitch. Boss got worried not hearing from him and thinking the Stars or Ink did something to him. He sees him in the Outertale portal and smiles as he turns back, "found him Boss!"

Error sighed and pressed a hand to his face in slight irritation. "Hello Killer."

Killer opens his mouth to respond when a tentacle wraps around him as Nightmare shoves him past the portal to leave it. 

"Error! Where have you been? What have I said about texting before you disappear randomly? I swear I'm going to have a soul attack one day."

Error can't help it, he starts to snicker slightly. "I _knew_ you would go all mother hen on me." he grins and puts down his knitting needles, but doesn't bother to stand up or take off his glasses. 

"I don't see why you didn't just check Outertale first, you know how we all like to come here...." His gaze moves to Killer before back to Nightmare. "....Some more then others."

Killer relaxes in the tentacle like nothing is wrong with only a tiny blush on his face. "What can I say? The stars are **_out of this world_** " His bound hands give tiny finger guns at his sides. 

Sure, the **_stars_**. Error chuckles.

Nightmare rolls his eyes-lights and flips Killer upside down, his 'tears' defy logic and keep flowing 'down' his face.  
"We didn't want to run into the Stars, they have been around the surrounding AUs and would have sensed me."

Error made a face when the 'star sanses' were mentioned. 

"Gah... idiots all three of them." he spat, more grumpy than usual whenever he had to talk about the Stars. "What are they even doing? Patrolling?"

~~ Killer is kicking his feet trying to get down.  ~~

"Not sure, might have heard I was looking for you and think you're still hurt from a fight or something." Nightmare shrugs, "as long as they don't find you before I do I don't care what they are up to."

"Had they been the ones to find me, I would have probably come to the castle next... I'm on _holiday_." Error Replied bluntly.

Nightmare gives Killer 'mercy' dropping him to walk over to Error and sit across from him. "Holiday? From destroying?"

Error nodded and dismissed his knitting needles to his inventory. "Yes. Exactly that. A holiday from Destroying."

Killer just lays on the ground looking at the stars, "what about the multiverse? Won't it crumble like a cookie cause of Ink?"

The destroyer scoffed,  "I'm not going to be away  _ that _ long..." he then sighs "I'm keeping an eye on things... but he needs to realise that... im sort of the only one keeping things in balance here and that there IS a huge risk of HIM destroying the multiverse."

Something in his soul lurched a little bit and he had to turn back to look at the stars.

Nightmare frowns and a tentacle curls near Error but not touching. "The voices won't like this you know. If you ever have to run please come to the castle and not there, I don't enjoy feeling your negativity Error."

“They can go get knotted.” He then looks at Nightmare and gives him a rare smile. “I’ll come to the castle if I have to run... I’ll even come back with you now if you want.” He shrugs lightly.

Killer, seeing an opportunity, pipes up. "It would be a good idea, the Stars are getting closer to patrolling this AU or whatever." 

Nightmare gets a soft blush seeing him smile, "Killer is right for once." 

"Hey!" 

"Going back with us is a good idea, you can relax and be safe with me." 

"with us." 

"Right, yes. W-with us, the gang yep."

Error chuckles and nods. “Well then, let’s go, I don’t fancy meeting up with the idiot trio. And the castle has a nice fireplace I can sit down in front of.”  standing up he offered his hand to nightmare, to help him get up, and tilted his head when he saw the blush... Curious and curiouser…

Nightmare blinks in surprise taking his hand, if he holds it a bit longer then needed no one needs to know. "Thank you, Error. Shall we go?" 

Killer is still chuckling on the ground.

Error raised a brow at Killer as he walked over to him.    
“Do you need a hand up?”

"Hmmm, not sure. This ground is not that bad a bed."

Rolling his eyes he tuts.    
“Last chance do we leave you here or take you with us?”

Killer raises arms making 'grabby hands.'    
"Carry meeee my amazing and strong friend."

Smirking he pulls at his strings and lifts Killer up, like a bag, also using his blue magic to keep him up. He then looks at Nightmare and smirks. “Shall we go?”

Killer wiggles a bit with a huff. "Not what I had in mind..." 

Nightmare covers his mouth to not laugh at poor Killer, "Sure." He turns and opens the portal back home.

Huffing a soft laugh, Error carried Killer into the living room and placed him on the sofa, dismissing the strings, before sitting down in front of the sofa, on the plush carpet.

Nightmare goes to sit on the sofa but Killer lays on it taking up all the room. "Sorry Boss, no room. What a shame.~"

Nightmare huffs taking the pillow from under his head so it bonks on the arm of the sofa. 

"Ow."

"Woops.~" He drops the pillow by Error sitting on it and pulling a book from his inventory.

Chuckling, error takes out his inventory, his knitting needles and starts on his next project.

* * *

If there was one thing that error was happy about, was that he was almost never left alone in the castle.

The bad thing about being left alone; was that while not being in the anti-void and he couldn't hear the furies... was that with no voices in your mind, it meant no distractions, allowing the mind to wander.

Wander to the confusing dreams that were becoming more and more clear.   
Yet the most frustrating thing was, that even if the dreams were getting clearer, he tended to forget practically everything but a few tiny useless things.

For example, the other night, his hands, instead of the multicoloured bones that they were... were for a long second... white.

And in the next dream, a red slash appeared across his chest, an echo of pain and his fingers coming away with the same colour when he touched it... 

It was so frustrating, that he had to hold himself back from going out and blasting away his anger, wanting to take it out on some poor copy that the glitch had created lately.

But that wouldn't do anything but attract attention to him and right now, he didn't want that, he was trying to keep OUT of the multiverse, long enough for this plan to work.

Sighing, he shook his head. As far back as he could think, the only memories that he knew, had been the white space of the anti-void.

At first, it had been deafeningly silent, driving him insane, not being able to get out and talking to himself. He could only assume that little by little, the anti-void, erased his past memories, making him forget who he once was; until there was only Error left.

He had wandered the whiteness, muttering to himself, trying to figure things out... Until he had started to hear something... The Fate's furies had started becoming audible, he was changing into something else and that was also when he had started to glitch.

Now, That has been a painful experience... one that he would have been quite happy to have forgotten. But, that was where the clear memories started.

Realising that he had zoned out, he quickly brought himself back to reality... 

Sighing, he closed his eyes, but ended up drifting off into a nap. 

* * *

_ He found himself sitting cross-legged looking through a glitched screen into ? **his**? old timeline. _

_ Footsteps sound to the right of him and a slight tut was heard as his hand swiped through the 'screen', guilt rising up in his chest. _

_ "Geno. i thought we talked about this? if you're just going to keep looking over your old timeline, you're going to drive yourself insane..." _

_ "I won't... but... I can't just leave them-" _

~~**_~who in stars name was Geno??~_ ** ~~

_ " _ **_Geno_ ** _." The hooded figure sighed and approached him, close enough so that they could pull him into a side hug.  _

_ " _ **_Love_ ** _... I'm  _ **_sorry_ ** _ , but that- that universe has a  _ **_different_ ** _ sans. Your brother will be alright, sans will keep an eye on him." _

_ "I know that Reap's, I just... ugh!" A frustrated escaped his mouth, displeased with the bitter truth.  _

_ "Never mind that. Here-" he sits down next to him and pulls something out of his robes. _

_ Handing it over, he looks down to see a 4 point star necklace lying in his  _ **_white_ ** _ -bone hand. _

_ "I thought you would like a gift. It's the 'save' star-" _

* * *

He awakes with a start and his brows furrowed in confusion. 

That  _**necklace** _ \- he _recognised_ it!

Sitting up, he shoved his hand into his coat pocket and grabbed something that he had always kept with him...

Lying in his multicoloured hand, was an ever so slightly battered, 4 point 'save' star music locket.

That proved it. Those Visions, dreams and hallucinations were most definitely his past memories… and now this gave him a bigger goal for his 'holiday'.

Not only was he going to prove to the glitch that his work was important and it was Inks fault in the first place- 

But he was also going to find that shadowy skeleton that he kept on seeing in his memories and dreams.

He  _ needed _ answers. So He was going to damn well get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/)


	3. Locket of memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error learns something that leaves more questions than answers and a look into someone else's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way-hay!! Look at this!! I started on the story and i actually know where im going!!  
> For those who are not new to the story, i re-wrote chapter 1 & 2 and strongly suggest you go and re-read them as there is new content!! :D
> 
> BUT OTHERWISE! welcome back to the story, sorry that its been so long and i hope you enjoy this one!!

Sitting up, Error found himself still in the living room.

He was just lying down sideways on the plush carpet, a cushion under his head and a blanket over him. 

How long had his nap been?

Obviously long enough for them to cover him up and leave...

Getting up he Makes his way through the castle to Nightmares office, pausing for a moment, before knocking on the door.

Inside the office, Nightmare was writing some things down on papers and doesn't look up thinking it's was just Killer or one of the Boys.

"Come in."  
  


Error smiles at the familiar sight of a workaholic Nightmare, that greeted him when he opened the door.

Entering he closed the door behind him. “So, how busy are you right now and do you have time to take a break?”

Looking up from his work, Nightmare set his quill in its holder and moved the paper to the side to dry.

"I was just doing some paperwork, but I can take a break. Is there something wrong?"

“Not... _wrong_ exactly... but it’s something I’ve been keeping to myself for a while... and I’ve only now, gotten a little bit of confirmation about said thing, that gives me confidence to share it.” He sighs and moves to sit on the two seated couch that Nightmare had in his office.  
  


Raising a brow ridge, Nightmare gets up and moving in front of Error, uses his tentacles as a chair. 

"I am honored you chose to come to me about this and I will gladly help if needed, Error."

He laughs slightly without much humour. “Thanks Night....” he takes out the 4 point star Musial locket necklace and holds it in his hands. 

“...Ever since I woke up in the Anti-Vöïd... I’ve been gradually having these strange dreams... dreams about me having white bones instead of multicoloured... a red slash across my chest, the feeling of dying... even the same feeling of a RESET that Killer and the others have describe now and then...” 

“And Last night I dreamt of a shadowed figure giving me this locket... This locket- I’ve had this since I woke up at the very beginning… I think they are past memories Night.”  
  


Nightmare hums and a tentacle gently curls around the locket to look at it without taking it from him. "The first part sound like a _classic_ timeline during a genocide run. Bone color aside you do have the most similarities with a classic as you are certainly not a swap." 

He shivers thinking of Error with the personality and energy of Blue, terrifying. 

"The locket is different however. I only know of _Flowerfell_ Sans's having a save star locket."

Error nods. “Classic... That _does_ sound like the most likely... but I do not think it’s flower-fell.” He runs a thumb over the locket in thought. “The figure wasn’t just shadowed, it was as if it was also their aura... reminded me of _you_ but... different.” he then sighs,

“I Wish I could remember more... but the dreams always seem to slip away from memory at the last second.”  
  


"My aura? Hmm, not many have one like it, usually those with strong magic and negativity or the gods of Reapertale." Nightmare makes an annoyed face, "the Asgore of that AU is so annoying." 

A tentacle lightly curls around Error's hand ready to pull back if he starts glitching. "It sounds like amnesia, from your crashes... or whatever apparently made you 'Error'... I'm not sure."

Error frowned lightly as he thinks about it. “I’ve only known my life as... well as myself, **_Error_**... but I was always positive that I had been someone before that... right on the edge of existing memories... it’s like an itch in my soul.... well... whatever is left of it, it’s not exactly a whole soul really...” he grumbles. 

His eyes stray to the tentacle and that little bit of soul that he mentioned, warms at the fact that he didn’t react or glitch at nightmares touch.

"From what you've told me about the anti-void and the... 'inhabitants', it's likely you were brought there. If you were 'born' there you wouldn't have your clothing let alone prescription glasses and this locket." Nightmare mused. "Whole or not it's the monster the soul belongs to that matters, Error." He gives him a soft look knowing his soul shard is a touchy subject for him.

“Yeah.... I guess... just another glitch in the damn system.” Said glitch muttered the under his breath, as if forgetting that Nightmare was sitting right next to him.

“I’m not sure if it’s worth trying to remember my past, but the shadowed person felt.... important to me...”  
  


Nightmare frowns and moves his tentacle from his hand to lightly cup Error's cheek. "You are much _more_ than a glitch, Error. You are kind and protective of your friends, you even hand make gifts for us on birthdays or just because. You will always be more than a glitch to us, you are family." 

He lifts Error's face to look at him, "family helps each other and if finding this guy and remembering who you were is important to you then we will help you. You deserve happiness after everything you have been through and if this gives you that then so be it."  
  


A tiny blush makes its way to Error's cheeks before he forces it to fade away again and he gives Nightmare another small smile. 

“Thanks Nighty. And don’t get me wrong, I do like my life and I love you all, but I don’t enjoy this feeling of... of something being missing....” he mumbled.

“So you helping me figure this out really helps a lot.”

In a show of gratitude and trust, he reaches out and gently takes his hand, not even flinching at the gentle static, that then quiets and disappears as if it never happened. Looks like Fate was at least allowing him this one good thing in his life. “I see you all as family as well.”

Nightmare blinks and gives him a soft look carefully lacing their fingers together, giving him plenty of time to pull away. "We are happy to have you, I am happy to have you. We will solve this, Error, _together_."

“Together.” Error smiled, tightening his hold on his hand.

* * *

Reaper sighs as he floats out of a portal above Life's garden.

He had many souls to collect today, yet still no sign of his beloved Geno. 

He floats over the grass to where his friend was, not in the mood to deal with Life's scoldings, if he ended up touching and killing the grass or something. He just wants to see and hold his son again.  
  


In the middle of her garden, life stood humming softly, rocking a small child in her arms as she danced slightly. 

The child, Goth was sleeping peacefully, having fallen asleep not too long ago. 

As the air around her cooled she turned towards the person she was waiting for and gave him a gentle smile, which softened even more in slight worry. 

“A busy day, my dear friend?” She asks softly walking over to him.

Reaper gives her a tired smile reaching out to lightly pet Goth's skull. 

"There was a tsunami on a large surface AU on top of the human children causing more genocide timelines for some reason. No Destroyer however, so I didn't have to fish any forgotten souls out of the void again."

“Oh dear...” she sighs before gently maneuvering the child so that his father could take him without Reaper touching her. 

“But that _is_ a curious thing. I’ve heard you talk about the Destroyer during your frustrations, and they are usually active at least once a day... but to not do anything all day.... is it not just a bit odd?”

Reaper takes his son giving him a soft nuzzle. "It is, but I'm not complaining. All my work keeps me away from Gothy for too long as is. Not having to fish out souls means I can be here for him more to raise him and give him at least a little magic to grow."

Life gives her friend a sad smile and nods. “I wish I could be of more use, my friend, but I’m glad I can at least provide your child with the outdoors even if it’s for short amounts of time. Please, never hesitate to come to me, I enjoy my time looking after young Goth.” 

She then gives Reaper a long glance before smiling... “and I do not wish to give you false hope, but something deep down within me, feels as though you will find your husband again...” she says pressing a hand to her chest, her magic buzzing around her.

Reaper looks at her surprised before a soft sad smile crosses his face, "Thanks Life, any hope is good right now and hearing it from you means a lot to me. For Goth's sake I'll hold onto that hope."

“Times like these I wish I could hug you, but I’m glad to give at least that.” She returns the sad smile. “Take care now, dear friend.”  
  


Waving farewell, Life goes back to tending her garden. 

Reaper opens a portal to the save screen, "I will and see you tomorrow Life." He floats into the portal waving goodbye as it closes.

In the Save screen, Goth yawns as he wakes from the change of atmosphere and looks up to see his papa, babbling softly at him in hello.  
  


Reaper stops floating to walk to the patch of grass and Goths crib. "Hello little Gothy, papa is happy to see you again. Were you good for Life?"

The child beams happily and claps his hands, he loves hearing his papas voice, he missed him.

Reaper coos at him, summoning his wings to block the light from the viewing screen as he sits on the grass with Goth.   
  


"Oh, that sounds like a good baby~ Did you see any pretty flowers or butterflies today?" He asks before adjusting the blanket in the crib and the torn part of Geno's scarf he keeps in there.

“Buba! Buba!” He squee’s slightly, clapping his hands with more enthusiasm.

"Oh-ho! Butterflies today I see, what a busy day for baby." Reaper nuzzles him, setting him in the crib and leaning over the side to lightly pet Goth's skull. 

"Sorry I missed the fun again Gothy, but once I find mama again we can watch all the butterflies together, okay?"

The child yawns and snuggles down happily. He was once again sleepy, having had an interesting day.  
  


Reaper sighs and starts humming the little song he gave Geno in the locket that he then used to play/sing for Gothy to sleep. 

_Stars_ does he miss hearing his voice, the first time he heard him humming to Goth their song he just curled around his family cooing happily. 

What he would give just to _hear_ his husband again, anything is better than the crushing quiet of this place.

Reaper, seeing how sleepy Goth was, smiled sadly before he started to lightly sing. 

"If I could begin to be 

Half of what you think of me..."

_**\------- flashback -------** _

_“....I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love...”_

Geno stood with little goth in his arms, swaying back and forth Humming together with the open locket, skipping the next paragraph and joining in with one after.

_“I always thought I might be bad_

_Now I'm sure that it's true_

_'Cause I think you're so good_

_And I'm nothing like you_

_Look at you go_

_I just adore you_

_I wish that I knew_

**_What makes you think I'm so special...”_ **

He nuzzles goth, completely blocking out the outside world, in a bubble together with his child and the soft music coming from the locket.  
  


Reaper is laying down as he lazily floats just watching his husband with a soft smile. He must be the luckiest god alive to have such an amazing little family like this.

Geno continued to hum the tune still watching his sleeping child, but pauses when he feels someone watching and looks toward Reaper, his smile remaining soft at the sight of his husband. 

“Heya...” he says softly, still swaying to the music box that continues to play.

Reaper floats over lightly chuckling and loosely wrapping an arm around his waist as the other hand gently rubs Goth's cheek. 

"Hey love. This was a nice sight to come home to." His voice is soft as he joins Geno in swaying, it's like a small dance now.

“You Enjoy my singing then?” Geno asks before pressing a kiss to his cheek, leaning against him.

"Hearing your voice is always _heavenly_ , Geno. Pair that with our baby and I couldn't ask for a better welcome home." He kisses his skull and flares out his magic so Geno can float too as his wings loosely wrap around them.

“Hmm, well then, I’m glad to gift you such a sight.” He pulls him down slightly so he can peck his mouth. “And other than a fantastic welcome home, how was your day today?”

Reaper trills quietly at the kiss and nuzzles him, "two AUs fell for some reason today so I had to fish-out the souls but a lot of natural deaths to collect otherwise. So a relatively quiet day."

Geno frowns at this news. “I hope falling AUs won’t become a common problem. I feel like it will make you so busy that it will steal your time away from me.” He nuzzles him back.

Reaper lightly kisses him, "do not worry my love. I will come back for you and Goth even if it takes some time, I will always come back."

Geno leans into the hug, cuddling more against him, just him, his Reaper and their son. “Love you Reaps.”

He leans back to lay as they float. "Love you too Geno."

**_\----flashback end----_ **

Goth made a soft snuffling sound as he peacefully slept, bringing the Elder Death God out of his daydream.

"...I could do about anything 

I could even learn how to love like you 

_Love like you..."_

Reaper feels something drip on his hand and realizes he started crying at some point as he sang. his hand brushes against the red scarf and he carefully grabs it bringing it to his face. He lightly nuzzles it as more tears fall. 

He speaks in a hushed voice, "I love you Gen and I can't wait to see you again to tell you that." He gently tucks the scarf around Goth and stays curled around the crib keeping his son close and safe.

**_”"....love me like you..."”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapters are being created as you read this!  
> I can't give you an exact date and there is no schedule, but i will try to not be MONTHS.... ^-^;;;;;
> 
> Big thanks to my friend Bean, id never get anywhere without their ideas and brilliant-ness!!  
> I've added them as Co-creator if you want to check them out!
> 
> Their story Part or your world, is a RP we did together with another friend and involves; Nightmare and a Octo (Cecealia) Swap sans ;3c - You should totally go check it out!! :DDDD (i really enjoyed writing that one.)
> 
> Song belongs to Rebecca Sugar ;3 - Love Like You.
> 
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Art of the locket](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/post/643045789148577792/this-is-my-art-for-chapter-3-of-errors-spiteful)


	4. Heart eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air but only one skeleton will make their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey hey hey!!! Hiiii guys!!! welcome to chapter 4! :3  
> Hope you all enjoy this one ;3 - cherry.

Error wasn’t sure how long they both just sat there on the couch and held hands, looking at each other- but the spell was broken when there was a knock at the door. He ( _and he will deny all accusations against him, saying that he jumped_ ) reluctantly let go of Nightmares hand.

The knock came again and Axe peers in. “h-hey... mama noots? dinner is ready, you should come down...” His gaze focused properly and saw Error. “oh- error... hey... um... thought you were asleep.... but yeah... both of you should come down.”

Nightmare pulls his hand back giving Error a soft look, before turning to Axe.   
"Thank you Axe, I lost track of time again, didn't I?" He stands offering a tentacle to Error to help him get up, he's not sure his glitches could handle more bone-on-bone contact.

Axe nods. “yeah... I thought you would, so I made sure to come get you just before food was ready. so it will still be hot when you sit down.” 

Error takes the offered tentacle and stands up, making sure to not blush at his thoughtfulness. “What are we having today?” 

“chicken soup... I was craving something hot and chicken-y...” Axe shrugs casually.

"Oh! You make a very good chicken soup so I look forward to it." Nightmare chuckles rubbing the back of his neck, "I do tend to forget don't I? Sorry for worrying you Axe."

“..... it’s okay ma.... I’ll just have to keep reminding you...” he nods. “don't be too long, or I’ll have to send killer next time.” Axe says before leaving to go turn off the oven, the food now completely ready.

Nightmare smiles fondly turning to Error. "We should head down. He _will_ send Killer and he loves taking my work away until I eat."

Error huffs a soft laugh. “I don’t stay around the castle enough do I... and when I do I’m probably hiding somewhere...” He mused softly... perhaps he should engage more with his family.

"Just knowing you are here safe is enough, we understand if you want to stay alone here." Noots reassured him.

“Heh... that’s the thing, surprisingly, right now I don’t.”

Nightmares tentacles do a happy wiggle behind him. "It's movie night if you want to join after dinner? I'm sure the boys would love to have you for it."

Error only found himself pausing for a second, before answering. “Yeah... I think I will join ya... your gonna watch as well, yeah?”

He chuckles leading the way to the door, "Yes, they banned me from working after dinner on movie nights so I don't overwork or forget to sleep again."

“Good, that’s a great idea, I think I’ll help them with that ban.” The destroyer winks cheekily. “So you best save me a seat next to you.”

Nightmare blushes as he walks to the door, not looking at Error, "Well, I suppose I can save that spot for you. I normally sit on the armchair but I can swap with Killer for a night." His tentacles are doing happy curls that kinda look like hearts.

“Good- er yes. Thank you....” Error clears his ‘throat’. “Shall we go downstairs then, before Killer shows up?”

Nightmare opens the door and stands to the side gesturing for Error to go first, "After you Ruru." He ends up blushing brightly not having meant to say that. "Ahh- I mean- Error, sorry Killer called you that a few times."

Error walks over and pauses in front of him a slightly obvious blush on his cheeks. “I don’t mind, I like it....” He mumbled and fast walked out into the hallway before his confidence could fail him.

As he follows him out, Nightmare found that he had a small smile on his face. A tentacle curls around Error’s long scarf to hold it as they walk, despite Nightmare trying to get it to let go... they totally have a mind of their own.

Error of course notices this, but ignores it, because if he doesn’t ignore it, he will get too flustered about it.

* * *

They reach the dinning room where Killer is leaning back in his chair so only two legs are on the ground and is balancing a knife blade on his hand.

Error, seeing this, rolls his eyes at this display and tuts. “You’re gonna hurt yourself like that.” He calls to Killer, making him jolt, yelping as the chair falls back. 

Cross, who was sitting next to him, lunges to grab the knife as Killer hits the ground. 

Nightmare gets worried until Killer pops up, "Error! You're here! :D”

Sighing, Error can’t help but smile. “I am, and I’m also going to be joining for movie night.” He says, settling down next to the seat he knows Nightmare would sit on.

Cross sets the knife on the table turning to Error looking excited. "You will?! That's great!" 

Nightmare walks over lifting Killer and the chair up as he passes and sits by Error. 

"Where ya gonna sit? We all got our usual seats, are ya gonna sit on Boss' lap?"

Nightmare lightly blushes at what Killer said as the thought never crossed his mind. 

“Nope... you’re gonna swap seats with him.” Error says to Killer, leaving no room for protest.

Killer gives a happy gasp. "I get Boss' armchair? Heck yeah! He never lets me sit there."

“It was his idea to ask you to swap seats.” Error raised a brow at Nightmare as Axe starts to set out bowls full of soup.

Nightmare avoids looking at Error, "You hog a two seater so it was the best choice." He then nods to Axe, "Thank you Axe." 

Killer scoots his chair back in sitting down, "Thanks Axe." 

"Thank you Axe." calls Cross.

Dust says his thanks together with Error before they all waited for Axe himself to sit down, before finally starting to eat. 

“Foods great like alway Axe.” Error compliments as between mouthfuls making Axe blush, pleased with himself.

Killer is chowin down and slurping his soup. 

Cross and Nightmare eat like normal people and quietly judged him.

Error nudges Killer's leg with his foot. "You're either gonna choke or put everyone but axe off their food, eating like that."

Killer pouts but slows down, " 's not my fault Axe cooks good food and I got a thing to work on before the movie."

Nightmare raises a brow ridge at this. "A thing?" 

"Yeah, a thing. For a person, a person thing." Man Killer's food looks super interesting right now.

"Oh? did you leave something in outertale again?" Error teased.

Killer picks up his bowl taking a loooong sip as he panics internally.  
  
_'Think man! What is something I would **totally** do that is the least suspicious and **not** a full lie Nightmare could read... I **got** it!'  
  
_"Nope, I'm going to put a glitter bomb in all the outertale traps and leave a surprise in Comet's sentry station."

**_Perfect_.**

"......" Error would have pursing his lips in amusement if he had any. "Aster is gonna hate it if you mess with his traps and Comet will be upset that his bro is upset."

"Pfff, Aster loves glitter! And I'm not gonna mess up the traps just add some... _pizzazz_ to it." Killer does little jazz hands at the end.

Error snorts slightly. "Okay that... just make sure to not get Comet angry at you with your... _pizzaz_..." He copied his jazz hands with sarcasm.

Killer pouts at him. " _Gasp_! How dare ya use jazz hands for _sarcasm_ , it is **_sacred_**." 

Cross snort at this lightly choking on his soup as Nightmare pats his back with a tentacle.

Error rolls his eyelights. "Just finish ya food and get out of here already. And don't be late back or we will be starting without ya."

Killer grins as he quickly grabs his bowl, finishes his food and jumps up from the table leaving. "Be back soon and thanks for the food Axe!" 

Nightmare looks up from helping Cross. "Hey! Put your bowl in the... aaaand he's gone." He sighs picking up the bowl to take it to the sink with him. "I swear he will learn manners one day."

"Perhaps someone will beat it into him one day..." Error chuckles looking in the direction killer left. He then picks up his bowl and puts it in the sink.

Nightmare chuckles as he makes quick work of cleaning their dishes and leaving them to dry in the drying rack. He walks to the living room to arrange the seats for everyone and get the extra knives out from the cushions on Killer's.

* * *

Over in Outertale, Comet is having a peaceful day.... well... It was peaceful now.  
Once he got the Star sans to leave, and his bro was at undyne's... he could now get a nap. He was currently Lying on his arms, sitting at his station, half snoozing.

Killer had hopped into his little portal after snagging a small box and a flower pot from his room.

The flower pot has a tomato plant in it. He lands with a snowy crunch at the 'ruin doors' set point and walks down the path to check Comet's station for the spacey Sans.

Comet sighs in frustration when he hears the snow crunching.   
He had only just almost managed to drift off, but no, here someone comes....   
He lifts his head and pauses.   
Huh... Killer?

He will fully deny it, if anyone pointed out that a small fond smile appeared on his face at the sight of the murder Rat Skeleton.

Killer's usually unsettling grin gets a little softer as he walks a little faster to the station. Reaching it he sets the pot down and hops up to sit on it like a heathen without asking. "Heya spacy~"

"Told you not to call me that Rat-Boi." Comet says casually, leaning his head on his fist. "What's this?" he points at the pot.

Killer pushes the pot closer to him. "It's a tomato plant from a surface AU, ya always said ya wanted to try surface food and ya like ketchup soo..." He looks turns away with a light blush, "two birds one stone yeah?"

Comet can't stop the stars that his eyelights turn into and he looks at him in surprise.  
".... Is... this is for me? Seriously... you're not japing me?"

"I joke about a lot of things but nah, I'm not japin’ ya. Grew it myself an’ everythin."

A light dusting of blush spreads across Comets cheeks. "heh... thanks Killer..."   
He reached out and plucked the smallest tomato, before opening his mouth, showing off his front canines and putting the tomato whole into his mouth. He hums happily, purring from the taste... 

' **_it's got Green magic in it..._ **' 

before catching himself and sinking into the fluff of his coat finding himself blushing more than before, bringing out his galaxy blush, the 'stars' in the blush looking like freckles.

Killer, who can't resist, leans close and taps his pretty blush purring out, "I can see why they call ya Comet if ya make pretty stars like that."   
_Yes, Killer knows that's not what comet tails do but shush. He is trying to be romantic, damn it!_

Comet feels like a turtle at that moment as he just sinks more into his fluff, face on fire. "p- pretty sure that they only picked that name ‘cause it's a space pun of our full first name.... _Comic_ Sans.... **_Comet_ ** Sans...."  
He pushes the fluff back to cup his cheek getting even closer, "seems they missed the opportunity but that means they would have seen yer pretty face like this. I like to keep that to myself, ya know?"

“what game are you playing at rat boi?” He asks quietly, yet not pulling away as he studied his face.

Killer gives him a half lidded look running his thumb over his blush. "No games here spacey, I want ta keep ya for myself." Killer looks calm on the outside but is panicking on the inside waiting for how he responds.

Comet panics and teleports behind his sentry station, peering out at Killer from behind it, his blush as bright as a lightbulb.   
“How do I know you're serious and that you're actually telling the truth?” He asks softly, feeling a little shy. Now one had been this interested in him or ever gave him this kind of attention.

Killer hops off the counter slowly walking over as he pulls a small rectangular box from his pocket. "Perhaps this could convince ya?" He flips it open and a black velvet choker with a silver frame around a bright red gem is sitting inside. 

Comet makes a sound of surprise and pressed his face against the wood of the sentry stand pole, before looking back at Killer.   
“So- so you’re actually serious?” He mumbled softly, but it was less of a question, more a statement filled with Hope. He looks up from the box to the annoying Rat skeleton that kept bugging him for months, if not a few years (almost 2) on end. 

“I- ask me... _ask me_ , **_properly_**.”

Killer gets close putting an arm on the pole above him and leans down to look him in the eye. To a normal person having Killer over them would be terrifying.   
He speaks softly as his pale eyelight glows in his socket, "Comet, will ya be my mate?"

Comet still paused for a moment as his eye-lights searched Killers, surprised to even see them, seeing as The other skeleton never showed them before, before nodding, “Y-yeah... yeah I will...” he says shyly.

Killer's smile softens to a fond one as his arm moves down to cradle the back of Comet's head as he leans down close enough to kiss him. "Do ya want to put the choker on now or later?"

"If- If ya just finish off what ya were just about to do before you- you know, paused... then id gladly have it now..." He stuttered, hands gripping killers hoodie and slightly pulling him a little bit closer.

Killer purrs down at him, setting the box on the counter to wrap his arm around his waist as he pulls Comet into a kiss.

Comet tentatively wraps his arms around the other skeleton's neck, shyly kissing back.

Killer pulls back after a bit moving his hand around to cup Comet's cheek giving him a loving look. "Now ya can wear it."

"Um- Yeah- yeah i can just... one second...." Comet pulls Killer down for a longer, less shy kiss. "N-now i definitely can." he grins at him, despite his bright blush.

Killer chuckles stepping back a bit to give him room and grabs the choker from the box. "Ya need to move yer fluff for me."

Comet did one better, He took off his coat fully, putting it on his sentry bench and rolled down the neck of his turtleneck sweater.

Killer purrs loudly as he unclips the clasp and puts it around Comet's neck. He slides his hands down to his shoulders to bring his small mate close, he looks so cute without the big fluffy coat. "There, now don't ya look great in my mark.~"

The choker sat just above the edge of his bark blue turtleneck, the red gem visible to all who looked. "will probably look even better later, with the real one alongside it." Comet smirked a little cheekily.   
He then moved to hug him and wrap his arms around Killer's waist, inside the hoodie, wiggling so that he himself also saw inside it as well.

Killer's purr ramps up, his eye-lights flashing brightly hearing that as he wraps his arms around his mate. "If ya want we can ditch yer work an' go cuddle, maybe even work on that second mark.~"

"Not sure about the second one right this second, but i'm sure you will negotiate it with me..." Comet chuckles "but i'm definitely game for some cuddles, beats just sleeping on a wooden sentry desk.”

Killer quickly bends down to lift Comet into his arms and grabs his coat off the counter forgetting the box. "I know the perfect spot." 

He blips to the 'local' skeleton stargazing spot and sits down still holding Comet.

Comet nods when he sees where they were... "Yes, agreed, perfect." and snuggles up to his new mate.

* * *

"So... Error is missing? huh?" Dream mused as he sat in the doodle-sphere, with his other friends and 'co-workers' _...and crush's..._

Blue frowns and crosses his arms, trying to think. "Yeah he is... I hope he isn't hurt or something..."   
Sitting down on the ground, seems to be the only thing stopping him from pacing around the doodle-sphere.

Ink was floating slightly off the ground, doodling in a book some new AU ideas from the creators.  
"If he is it just makes our job easier, not our problem if he is hurt." He doesn't sound all that bothered.

Dream looks at Ink sharply. "He's still a person you know. His like is just as important as everyone else's, Ink!"

Blue huffs agreeing. "He's practically been radio silent..! I'm still going to worry! If Error is extremely injured, that's not a good thing!"

Ink rolls his eyelights erasing something. "yeah, yeah, _all_ life is important or something. But! Error has killed a _ton_ of people and him being gone, is _good_ for us. No fighting, means easy patrols and easy patrols means I can work in peace."

"His life is still important, even if he has killed people." Blue sighs and stands up to start pacing, just getting more and more concerned for Error. "lets just hope he's not actually injured... maybe it's something else..."

"Exactly! don't you think it's just a little suspicious that Error has just dropped off the face of the multiverse and even my brother couldn't find him!" Dream points out.

Ink shrugs, "he likes Outertale so maybe he fell into the void there, no one can come out of that, so easy to vanish by accident." He tilts his head thinking, "Reaper would know tho he can go there."

"Ink!" Blue glares at Ink again. "That's not helping..! There's no way that's happened.. I'm sure he's fine.."

“Yeah, Reaper would have _told_ us if he had to reap Error’s soul…” Dream was getting just a little annoyed at Ink. "Look, can you just- Have you had any paint’s today? I know we've had a busy day."

Ink looks up with very pale eyelights, "nope, haven't had any, was low and didn't refill before patrolling."

Dream sighs softly, his annoyance draining out of him. He stood up, walked over to where ink was and touched his cheek, tilting his head so he could study his eyelights. "Well, you're _in_ the doodle sphere now. Please top up on your paint’s ink." He says softly.

Blue nods in agreement with Dream. "You should restock on those... You don't want to be upset at yourself later or something.." Blue plops down next to where Ink is sitting.

Ink nods setting his book down, "okay, be right back." He floats off to the pools of colors leaving them alone. 

Dream sits down next to blue, rubbing his face slightly. He wishes there was a way to help ink gain a soul…

Blue turns to look at Dream, wondering if there was anything he could do for Ink. He doesn't realize he's staring for a few moments. When he does realize, he quickly turn to look at his hands, his skull slightly Blue.

Dream tilts his head at the other "..... You okay blue?" he seemed like he wanted to ask something....

"N-nope! i- i mean yeah!, just er- well, just wondering if we could help him in any way, but that's all! Yup!"

Dream sighs. "I Wish I knew Blue. I really do..." his shoulders slumped. "But a soul is a tricky thing."

"He's well enough with his vials, but still.." Blue sighs dramatically and leans back and lays down on the 'floor'. "You can't just make a fake soul or something.." this was complicated.

"No- no you can't." Dream nods regretfully.

It didn't take long for Ink to float back, quietly letting the paints take effect. When he sees Blue lying on the ground and decides to flop down on him sideways.  
They now look like a plus sign. "Paints taken." His eyelights are getting brighter quickly.

"Oof-!" Blue chuckles and reaches over to pat Inks skull. "Thank you Inky."

Dream joins in on patting Inks skull. "Feel any better?"

Ink purrs lightly as his eyelights are a yellow flower and pink heart. "Yeah, sorry for what I said about Error."

"Its okay Ink, perhaps you can tell us your thoughts on this situation, now you've had your paints." Dream smiles.

“Mmhmm! No need to feel bad.” Blue does not stop his pats, blushing lightly hearing Ink purr.

"It is weird for Error to miss a day of destruction. Over all the years he has only missed a day if he was hurt."

Dream sighs, again, he was doing a lot of sighing. "We can only hope that nightmare found him and that he's okay...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/)


	5. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error Joins his family for movie night and Killer brings back not so good news.

Having helped Nightmare with getting the living room ready for Movie night, Error settled down on the two seated couch, blankets around him, ready to watch whatever they were going to. 

Axe had made a few bowls of popcorn, sweets and biscuits and put them on the coffee table, together with drinks and a platter of sandwiches. Now all they had to do was wait for Killer to get back.

Nightmare had settled down next to Error letting a tentacle loosely curl around him over the blanket. 

Cross is looking over the movies trying to find a good one for Error to enjoy with them. He has a stash of chocolate bars by his seat ready to go. 

Finally, there was the sound of a portal opening followed by a thud from the hallway and a ruffled Killer opened the living room door. "I lost track of time! Sorry I'm late."

“Lost track of time, eh?” Error teased lightly with a smirk. “Does this mean you  _ didn't _ piss off Comet?” With his blankets wrapped around him, the destroyer leans slightly into the tentacles touch. “You’re lucky, Cross is taking a bit to figure out what to watch.”

"I'll have ya know I avoided pissin’ him off like a pro." He looks proud as he fixes his jacket and takes Nightmare's armchair. He makes a surprised sound sinking into the seat feeling how nice the dang thing is! "Boss, where did ya get this chair? It's amazin’.~" 

"Don't remember, it was so long ago. By the way, what was that thud earlier?"

Error just smirks. “Was it the gravity of the situation catching up with you once you realised you were late?”

Killer blushes pulling out his knife to twirl- 

"Killer! I swear to the stars if you cut my chair with that I am tossing it out a window." Nightmare is still relaxed in his seat just looking at him. 

_ Okay! He is not twirling the knife, nope. _   
He slides the knife back in his pocket. "Soo, I may have tried walking backwards into the portal."

Axe snickers as he walks to his spot and sits down, while Error raises a brow at Killer, before shaking his head. “Cross, have you decided on a movie?”

Cross gets up, nodding and silently puts in the movie and plopping in his seat as it starts. 

**_-The Theme song from The Nightmare Before Christmas starts.-_ **

“......” Error squinted at the screen and realised he forgot to put on his glasses. “The heck is this?” He asked after he put them on.

Nightmare groans laying his head back to look up. "Killer's favourite movie to annoy me with,  _ Nightmare _ Before Christmas."

“......” Error facepalms and sits back to get comfortable. “Why am I not surprised.”

Killer finger guns at them as he leans forward to snag some snacks, and at a side-eye from Nightmare, a coaster for his drink. 

Nightmare uses his tentacles to grab some snacks offering some to Error.

Error took some of the offered snacks with a thanks.

So far, the movie was going well. Error even managed to somewhat enjoy himself even as some of the boys ended up singing along with the songs.   
He only realised halfway through the movie that he had gotten  _ much _ closer to Nightmare and was leaning fully against him.

Nightmare had kept glancing at Error during the movie with a small fond smile seeing how much he enjoys it. His tentacles curl around Error more and he keeps having to pull them back to not annoy him or set off his glitches. It's over the blankets yeah, but he doesn't want to risk it.

Error has to hold himself back from pulling Nights tentacles around him, tighter.  
Did he cover himself in blankets just so Nightmare could hug him,  cuddle him ?  
He just might have, but he would deny it if anyone asked.

Noticing his plate is empty Nightmare leans forward without thinking to grab some more, his tentacles quickly move to hold Error with one lightly nuzzling against his cheek.

Error blushed lightly and hoped that Killer and the others wouldn't notice as he relaxed into its touch and purred under his breath. Thankfully that the movie's music and volume covered it up.

Nightmare leans back and turns to offer some to Error when he sees him all wrapped up. He has a soft blush and quietly talks to him, "ah, sorry. I can get them off in a second."

Error murmurs blushing a little bit more. "....it-..... its fine, just leave it..."

Night nods and shyly leans against him trying to watch the movie but is distracted by Error's warmth. 

They, the tentacles, squeeze him in a quick 'hug' and one takes some food from Nightmares plate offering it to Error.

Error laughs softly under his breath as he takes the offered biscuit from the tentacle, before munching quietly on it, patting it as he watched the movie.

Blushing at the pets, nightmare try’s to subtly pull back the tentacle but it refuses to listen and just lets Error pet it. He mutters a quiet "traitors" at them munching on his snacks and leaning on Error.

Error snuggles back, discreetly, against him.

As the movie came to a close, Axe ends up asking Error how he enjoyed the movie.

The Destroyer just rolls his eyes slightly. "it was... decent."

Killer scoffs, "It's a classic! The music the puppets... thought ya would have like the puppets honestly."

Cross is curled up in his fluffy coat having fallen asleep during the movie.

"...Puppets?" This piqued Error's interest.

Nightmare quietly chuckles and whispers to Error, "get comfortable, he's about to go on a lecture." 

And get comfortable Error did, he lent against Nightmare, giving Killer his attention.

Killer turns to face him and moves his hands as he talks. "Okay so, all the characters ya just saw? There are all like, clay puppets being moved and getting a pic taken. They move like a centimetre and take a pic and they do that  _ a lot _ and put the pics together to make the movie."  Killer goes on about stop-motion animation and the puppets for a while.

Error wasn't aware, but while he was listening to Killer and soaking up all this information in curiosity, that his white eyelight turned into a star.

Nightmare sees the cute star and quietly coos at it, "awww, that's adorable."

Blinking, Error zones back in to look at Nightmare. "Sorry? did you say somethin' Nights?"

Blushing, Nightmare had not realized that he could hear him, "I uh... your eyelight, it's a star. I thought it looked... cute?"

Error's face lights up in a yellow glow for everyone to see as he blushes in embarrassment.

"Th-thanks nighty..." he murmurs and looks back at Killer, his blush still there...

Nightmare blushes more hearing the cute nickname and curls closer to him.

Killer looks over mid rant and tilts his head. "Are ya okay over there? Yer faces are glowin."

"............"

"We're fine, Killer. Continue." Error practically ordered.

Nightmare just sits quietly using his tentacles as cover to try and hold Error's hand. 

Killer squints at him but keeps going.

"Anyway...The Nightmare Before Christmas took like, three years to create, at 24 frames per second. The completed film has around 110,000 frames, and there were more than 400 heads with various expressions created for  _ Jack alone _ . The puppets are like a foot tall too and the  **biggest** puppet I have ever seen in a movie is the giant skeleton in Laika’s Kubo and the Two Strings, weighing in at 400 pounds and standing 16 feet tall!" 

He keeps talking and eventually runs out of steam seeming to remember something, "So yeah that's a rundown on stop motion animation and puppets...  _ oh yeah _ ! Quick side thing, I heard from Comet some AUs have started fallin’. No originals yet just copies and stuff."

Error listened in awe, already wondering if he himself could do something small like that with his own puppets  dolls .

He was so engrossed in the information about stop motion that it took him a full second of or two for his mind to process the news that the AUs had started to fall- and he didn’t manage to hold back a whole body flinch, his soul shuddering slightly.

He quickly shoved down the building panic and took a deep breath.

“Ah... th-thank you Killer. Thats g-good to k-know.” He nods... and it was good to know, but now his soul felt unsettled.

Nightmare felt the flinch looking over in worry, after he feels his panic he decides talking to Error alone is a good idea. "Thank you for the lesson and information, Killer. Now, it has gotten late so if you could take Cross to bed I'll clean up in here."

Killer gets up with a stretch nodding, "kay. Any chance to avoid cleaning is fine by me." He walks over and tries to lift up Cross, who doesn't even twitch. "Ay Axe, can I get a hand here? I'm gonna die if I step on the cape."

Axe nods and gets up, stretching and wanders over to help Killer with Cross.

Error just slowly starts to silently fold the blankets up.

Killer gets Cross on his back with Axe holding the cape, like a drunk bride being carried out they leave.

Nightmare makes quick work of collecting everything together with his tentacles and pauses taking them to the kitchen. "If you want you can wait in my room and we can talk about it when I get done. I know what Killer said bothered you and talking can help plus my room is private."

“I’m not even entirely sure  _ why _ it bothered me...” error says but still nods. “But… Yeah... that- that sounds fine...” he nods again before leaving after a second of hesitation.

Error doesn't waste time when he gets to Nightmare’s room and quickly gets all the cushions he can and makes a small but good cushion nest for them both.

Nightmare gets everything cleaned up and finds a couple of Cross' stash and takes some bars for Error. He'll replace it next raid.

He heads up to his room turning off the lights as he goes. Entering the room he has a small smile seeing the nest. "Room for two in there?"

“....made sure there was...” Error mumbled with a slightly shy tone.

He gives Nightmare a slight smile as he makes room for him.

Chuckling fondly he uses his tentacles to lift himself over and into the nest to not mess with it's integrity. He leans back facing Error and offers the chocolate bars. "Here, this seems like a serious kinda talk so I...  _ borrowed _ from Cross."

“Y-you know.... you  _ can _ touch me Nights... I- I noticed you were ... holding yourself back...” Error says taking the chocolate.  He felt shy right now and he wasn’t fully sure why.

Nightmare gives him a soft look letting a tentacle caresse Error's cheek. "I didn't want to make you glitch by accident when you were trying to enjoy yourself. I know how much you dislike when it happens, especially if you crash."  He hesitates and opens his arms, "I wouldn't mind holding you, on your terms, if you want."

Blushing, Error moves to snuggle against his chest, shyly wrapping his own arm around him.

“I- I wouldn’t have glitched.... it.... it doesn’t hurt when you touch me or when I touch you.” He admits.

Nightmare can't help the pleased purr from rumbling in his chest as his tentacles lay over them like a blanket. "I am pleased to hear that, Error." He gives a soft kiss to the top of his skull, "makes things easier."

“It- it does...” Error blushed brightly and pressed his face against his chest. “I like it... when you hug me... even if it was only with your tentacles.” He says.  
Honestly, as much as he liked those hugs, he prefers his arms wrap around him... and that just makes him even more flustered.

Still purring Nightmare starts running his fingers over the back of Errors skull giving light scratches as if he were a cat. "As nice as your emotions right now are Ruru we still have what happened earlier to talk about, but only if you want to. We could just do this for the night and deal with it tomorrow if that would make you feel better."

Having been purring from the scritches, the purrs stutter slightly and slow to a stop as he remembered why they were here in the first place.

“I... I guess it’s best to talk about it now and move it out the way...” Error sighs.

Nightmare frowns a bit and just lightly pets his skull as they talk for comfort. "The others didn't notice but I felt you flinch at what Killer said, are you alright? I've never seen you react like that to an AU being destroyed before."

“I’m not entirely sure why I panicked... but I really do not enjoy having AUs fall... and that’s not just because they bring down all of the AUs they crash into.”  
“I guess they make me feel as though I failed... failed at my job and to keep the multiverse safe...” even the feeling he was failing  _ someone _ ...

"Oh Error..." Nightmare kisses his skull again for a bit longer this time. "You worked  _ constantly _ to keep everyone safe and sacrificed so much, even more than we first thought apparently. You are not a failure if Ink is the one doing the damage, that's  _ his _ failure as a 'guardian'. As long as we keep an eye on things and keep the originals safe, everything will be fine."  He sighs, "This vacation is going to be hard for you when more fall, can you handle that?"

“I- I’ll have to... to handle it... I need to get ink to realise what he is doing... this-  _ this has to work! _ ” Error says with a hint of desperation in his voice. “I can’t keep going on like this...” he whispers brokenly.  “I don’t want to destroy anymore... I’m meant to be only getting rid of corrupted codes and AUs... not- not full healthy AUs just because it’s about to touch another.”

Frowning Nightmare pulls from his negativity, hating how bitter it tastes, and lightly nudges Error. "Hey, can you sit up a bit and look at me, please?"

Error frowns slightly and slowly sits up, curious about why Nightmare even asked him to do so.  
Sitting up made it obvious that tears had started to gather in his sockets from the stress.

Nightmare cups his cheek speaking softly yet being firm. "Ink  _ will _ see. From what you are doing or my brother and Blue realizing and telling him. They are smart and he listens to them."

"You are a wonderful person who doesn't deserve this and I will do everything in my power to help you get free from this. I care for you deeply Error and I need you to hold strong for just  _ a little bit longer _ , okay? It will all be over soon and change will happen."

Yet, Error couldn’t fully push away that tiny drop of doubt that was firmly lodged in his soul, but he dismissed it and nodded. “I- okay.” He whispers. “I shall try to be strong, for just a little longer.” He promised, leaning into his touch.

_ ‘I care for you too...’ _

Night runs his thumb over the blue tear lines as his tentacles hold him close. "Thank you, and if it gets too hard I will still be by your side to lend my strength and help you, I can promise you this."

“Thanks, nighty.” Error pulls him into a tight hug and then snuggles up against him again. He could feel the day’s exhaustion catching up with him again, but he just wanted to spend a little longer cuddling with... with his best friend…

"Your welcome. Anything for you, Error." 

_ 'I love you...'  _

Nightmare snuggles back going back to the light scratching from earlier, he starts humming a song he sang with his brother long ago.

Error sighs and feels his eyes slip closed in content, before he starts to purr as he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Isn't Killer adorable when he rants about things he loves :3c  
> And Noots is so soft, he's a great Best Friend ;3  
> Also, I love seeing you're comments and reactions to our chapters, so don't be shy to leave them :D  
> they motivate us greatly when you leave them and Kudos <3 - Cherry
> 
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/)


	6. The difference between Deleting and Collapsing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error shows Killer and Nightmare what Fallen AU's actually look like.

In the morning, surprisingly it wasn’t that awkward to wake up in Nightmares arms.

Error secretly wanted to wake up like this every morning... 

Nightmare had been sleeping peacefully under Error, finally getting a good full night of sleep for once.  
He looks so relaxed and a quiet purring can be heard. He doesn't even stir when Error gets up or when his tentacles curl around him to keep in Error's warmth. 

So with a good mood from waking up in a pleasant way, Error set about getting himself some breakfast- or really just some coffee. 

* * *

“So, think you can tell me what AUs fell yesterday?” Error asked as he passed Killer his mug of coffee that he made him.

Killer was munching on some toast reading about humans growing food in space when Error spoke so it takes him a second to reply. "Huh? Oh yeah, it was a couple clustered around the 'edge' of the multiverse. I think they just drifted too close and hit each other or something like that." He takes a sip of the coffee, "mmmmm coffee~"

“There are multiple edges, you know...” Error grumbled. “I need to know if you know what AU collapsed... if not it will take me a while to search the codes. I’ll need to clean up after them.” He sighs.

"I think it was near Altertale or somethin. Hey, what do you mean 'clean up'? Don't they just like, fall into the void?" Killer then looks around the kitchen in curiosity and tilts his chair back to look into the dining room from the open doorway. "And where's Boss? Don’t ya guys normally hang-out when yer here?"

“Hah! I _wish_ they just fell into the void, if they did that, I'd just allow them to collapse themself while somehow guiding them away from the original AU’s.” He tuts “But no, they _dont_ just ‘fall into the void’”

“And I think Noots is still asleep,” Error shrugs. “But I’ll show you both what I meant once Nightmare gets lured down to the kitchen by the smell of coffee.” Sitting down at the table he opens the multiverse code log. with a flick of his hand.

Killer looks at him, a sly grin crossing his face as he puts a napkin in his book like a bookmark closing it. "Soooo, how was your sleep last night?" He tries to smile 'innocently' but his rat energy makes him fail.

Seeing this Error decided that he wasn’t going to be bated or lured into a trap. “It was fine. Like it always is...” and surprisingly he had no dreams.

He pulls and tugs at something in the air that no one but he could see.

"Yeah? Do ya usually not sleep in yer room? 'Cause I went there to ask about plants in space and ya weren't there, buuut I _did_ hear some glitchy snorin’ from Bosses room when I passed.~" Killers grin gets sharper.

“...... shut up.” Error wasn’t grumbling, shut up, he was concentrating on the codes.  
“It’s not like I’m the only one who’s secretly cuddling with someone.” He gives him a pointed look.

"Oh-ho! so ya were with Boss, how cute.~" Killer sips his coffee, lightly blushing, looking a bit sad, "I would love to cuddle with Comet but there is the whole, ya know, war thing goin on. Don't want him getting hurt or used against us... I love him but my loyalty is still with Boss."

Error hums sadly. “Guess you’ll just have to sneak him into your room more often.”

Killer snorts, "not hard to sneak stuff past Boss. For a guy that has a lot of book smarts he's kinda... dense, about everything else."

There is the sounds of tentacles dragging and thuds coming from the stairs. "Speaking of Boss, that sounds like him now."

Error hopes he’s not too grumpy that he missed his morning cuddles... He gets up and makes a cup of coffee for nightmare, passing the mug to him when he walks into the room.

Nightmare wobbly enters the room dragging his tentacles behind him and just stares at the coffee for a second with very hazy eyelights. He sniffs the air and slowly takes the cup, he leans on Error sipping it too sleepy to find his chair yet. "Thanks love," he mutters into his cup.

Error blushed at that and slowly guided him to sit down in the seat next to his, pointedly ignoring Killer’s gaze.

Killer looks him in the eyelight, grins, and 'casually' opens his book as he talks to Nightmare. 

"Mornin’ Boss, did ya sleep well?”

Nightmare has his eye closed sipping, "mmhmm." 

"Was Error a good cuddle buddy?" 

"Mmmhmm." 

"Can I be the coolest uncle to yer kids?" 

"Mmhmm- ...what?" Nightmare blinks open his socket at this and looks at Killer as the question hits and he blushes suddenly feeling _very awake_.

Error, who had sat down on his seat, just facepalms slightly, covering his face as he blushed brightly, a tiny whine leaving him.

"That's! U-uhh... -ahem- What- what are you reading there?" Quick, change the subject! Nights drinks his coffee not looking at anyone. 

Killer grins, he never said no! Coolest uncle status goes to him, hell yeah! "Just some humans doing neat stuff in space with plants, gonna see if I can use magic and make it better."

“He is trying to make gifts for his new boyfriend.” Error comments casually as he tries to recover. “Now Killer, shut up, I’ve almost found the AUs...”

Nightmare blinks at Killer, "You have a boyfriend? ...you actually like someone??" 

Killer huffs, "rude and yes." Technically a mate now, but same thing, kinda.

"You’re rude to me all the time?" 

"Yeah? It's what I do."

Error snickers before returning to the code log.  
“Huh, just as I thought...” he muttered, studying it closely.

Nightmare looks over, "whats wrong?"

“Before the AUs fell, the Codes indicate a copy AU was created and then destroyed.... bringing down 5 more AUs with it as that’s one pushed others into each other.” Error sighs.

Killer whistles, amazed. "daaang, 6 AUs at once? Crazy." 

Nightmare frowns, "did they get close to any originals?"

“Thankfully no. Not close to them.” Error sighs again and gets up to walk to the kitchen wall. “Would you like to see what I mean by ‘clean up’ the fallen AUs?”

Killer nods tossing his book into his inventory as Nightmare looks confused but gets up to follow as he finishes his coffee.

The Glitch waits for them before opening a large window looking at them as he did so. “This, is the difference between a fallen AU... and one that I delete...” he explains before looking at the window and freezes as his vision goes fuzzy-

_darkness- dark darker and darker yet-_

-

_It cuts to a screen- it looks like one of his windows-_

-

_“NO!” a white boney hand reaches for the screen in a panic-_

Error rocks on his feet as he is overcome with a dizzy spell... pressing his hand to his head and the other outstretched to the wall, he groans softly... _was that... a memory?_

Nightmare makes a sound of worry reaching out for him, "Error? Are you alright?" 

Killer had been looking into the portal and turned back to look at Error, concerned

Coughing once, Error managed to collect himself and straighten up. “I um.... I think I just might have gotten a real memory...?” He says to Nightmare.

Nightmare's socket widens, "a full memory? I thought it was just in dreams?" 

Killer looks between them not knowing what's going one.

“I... wouldn’t say a full one, bits of a full memory, but a clear one most certainly.” He looks at the open window. “Apparently I used to... look through these kinds of windows in my past.”

Killer is still lost, doesn't he always do that??

Nightmare is only a little lost, "that's not just an 'Error thing'? Hmm, don't know of many classic type Sans that can open windows..." 

“It’s started with a place that’s darker than dark... then a white screen... then a white hand reaching out and screaming no...” Error sighs and shrugs. “Honestly who knows if past me even made that window.” 

“And Killer, I know you probably have a lot of questions... but can they wait till after we check the fallen AUs? I feel those questions should come first.” Error redirects their attention to the window. “Now, as I was going to say.... this is what happens to Fallen AUs.” 

Through the portal ‘window’, was a broken down glitchy Universe that was little by little still crumbling away.   
What seemed like patches of blinding white anti vöïd to them, would be the soulless Darkness of the Deep vöïd to the residents.   
Within the largest chunks of white were the eroded glitched residents, that never stood a chance of escape, standing Grey and lifeless, glitching every few seconds. 

“Like I said, _clean up_.... and it’s going to take some time to untangle and delete them all properly.”

Killer tilts his head but lets it go, Error will talk when he is ready. 

He looks in the portal blinking in surprise, "is it safe to even go in there? We're not gonna like, glitch out? No offense Error." 

Nightmare frowns as a tentacle curls around Error's hand giving a little squeeze. "we'll figure it out, Error." He looks in the portal and keeps a tentacles around Killer so he doesn't go in. "Would cleaning this up alert Ink and the others?"

“I’m not sure.... but if it’s not cleaned up, these AUs are no longer tethered to the vöïd, like a boat lost at sea… or an iceberg... they could easily bring down other copies because they’re not fully deleted.” 

“As for if it’s safe... well... I know it’s safe for me and Core... And as far as I can guess it might be safe for anyone other than the residence... but perhaps only for a short while... I would not advise risking it.”

Error never actually entered these AUs... they made him feel anxious about... _something_... so he did everything from an open portal.

Nightmare keeps Killer back because he will still try to go in. "I can feel negativity but it's.... wispy. Like it's not really there."

Error raised a hand, opened and closed it and the window opened and shut like a camera shutter. When it opened again it was in front of a few grey glitched frozen monsters, Snowdin residents from the looks of things. 

“Quite possibly the lingering emotions from monsters like these... but I’m unsure if Core has removed the survivors yet.” 

He pulls out his phone.

**404: are they clear yet?**

**CORE: oh, so you are around, I was wondering about what happened.**

**404: .... taking a short break... there will be more falling... but ink** **_needs_ ** **to learn... sorry squirt.**

**CORE: :( you could have given me a heads up. Though the S’Stars off’ed you, old man.**

**404: shut it tiny. I’m warning you now ain’t ya. Now answer the question.**

**CORE: :3 hehe. You just don't like it that I know you have a soft side.**

**CORE: But yes, all clear but the stars are in Altertale looking at what happened... I told them to get out, cause we don’t know what happens if you stay for too long. Then I left...**

**404: thanks for the heads up, shortly.**

Error rolls his eyes and puts his phone away. “Core says the stars are in that Altertale copy, so I’m going to wait a bit and then delete them.”

Nightmare sets Killer down by Error and leans close to look at the monsters. He can barely feel their negativity despite how scared they look. 

Killer leans on the wall by Error twirling his knife. "Ink and Dream might be fine but what about Blue? He's normal right?"

“Normal, right yes... yes he is... but not a resident... he will... probably be fine...” with a wave of his hand he closed the window. “Right, I need some tea... we get tea and then settle down in the living room... sound good?”

Nightmare blinks at the sudden portal close and straightens up turning from the now wall. "Have you had breakfast yet? Either of you?" 

"Nope, just coffee." Killer shrugs.

"..... what's wrong with just coffee for breakfast?" Error pouts

**-_-** "That's not breakfast. Go sit down and I'll make some eggs and toast."

"......" Error huffs and does as he's told, even though he grumbles under his breath the whole way.

Killer sits down too and gets his book out again. "Ya should have known he would go mother hen on us."

“I had hoped he would forget..” Error mutters under his breath.

"Heh, nope. Had ya made a break for it when he still needed coffee ya would have been fine." Killer snickers.

Nightmare is cooking several things at once and makes their eggs how they like them. Ketchup with scrambled eggs for Killer, sunny side up for him, and plain perfect sunny side up with a soggy center for Error. 

His tentacles can be quite useful when they _actually_ do what he wants.

He finishes the plates and walks out humming quietly. He sets their food down and sits by Error. "There, dig in." 

"Thanks _mom_." Killer snarks.

“Thank you. Perfect as always, night.” Error compliments with a small smile.

Nightmare purrs quietly as he eats, "thank you and you’re welcome." 

"Stars you two are obvious." Killer mutters.

“Huh, what was that?” Error asks turning to Killer

"So how is that vacation going? Doing anything besides chilling in the castle?" Totally what he said.

“....well... no not really. I honestly think it’s going to be more relaxing for me if I just stay here...”

Nightmare hums in thought. "It might be an interesting idea to see if certain things could help your memory, I think that is a thing people with amnesia do?"

“You mean? Visit different places?” Error asked tilting his head at Nightmare in curiosity

"You mean like you two go on dates?" Killer asks butting in.

Nightmare blushes and sighs at Killer. " _No_ Killer, not like _dates_. That's a different thing." 

Killer huff tossing his hands up. "Then what **_are_ ** ya talking about? I have been trying to figure it out and all I get is Error forgot something and yer both gay."

Error snickers despite feeling his cheeks heat up. 

“Well, seeing as we are sitting down and you are also one of my trustworthy friends... I’ll tell you.” He turns to him, moving his empty plate to the side, face serious. 

“I’ve been having dreams at night. Now I would have just dismissed them as strange dreams, if it wasn’t for one fact. The last dream I had, a shadowy figure gave me this locket...” he takes out the 4 point locket from his pocket and sets it on the table. 

“My hands are _bone white_ in each dream. The dream before that I got slashed with a _red slash_ and I’m pretty positive I _witnessed my own death_ ... in another one.... I’m holding a _red scarf_...”

“Killer. I don’t remember _anything_ of my life before the anti-void... but I’m 100% positive that I wasn’t born as **_Error_ ** ... and that _‘flinch’_ I had earlier... that wasn’t a _vision_... but opening one of my ‘windows’, triggered a memory.”

Killer stirs his ketchup and eggs looking at the star. "Lockets have stuff in them yeah? Like pics or dust of loved ones?" He points at it with his fork, "what's in yer's? It could be a big help." He finishes his plate and moves it to the side.

Sighing Error shakes his head. “It doesn’t open and I refuse to force it open.... it’s... it feels _important_ to me.”

Killer shrugs, "maybe on yer not-dates with Boss ya can get it fixed? That Timetale kid might fix it for ya, he's neutral with us."

“Hmm.... perhaps...” he turns back to Nightmare. “Now, about your idea, did you mean visit different locations to see if anything triggers a memory?”

Nightmare nodded, getting up and collecting their dishes. "You are most like Classic, so going to AUs based on Undertale might trigger a memory. A Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide run timeline might also help."

Error hums, "We will need to plan a plan at some point."

Nightmare washes the dishes as he talks, "The main thing to worry about is avoiding my brother and his group. It would be bad if a memory was triggered and it was mid-fight or something.."

Error grimaced. "Agreed... So it's best to try and trigger them... well, i doubt we can trigger all of them, but as many as possible.”

Killer leans back in his chair and pulls out a knife to play with. "If ya want I can cause some mayhem in a few AUs to keep them away. If they get too close I'll just attack Underswap or something." He shrugs. "Will get them away from ya real quick."

"..... i guess, but only if you are careful." Error frowns slightly.

Nightmare puts the last dish in the drying rack and dries his hands off as he walks over. "Killer is one of the hardest ones to pin down besides Cross, I think he will be fine."

"Yeah... but we all know how dirty those three can sometimes fight..." Error huffs and then shakes his head. "Fine, it will give me a chance to tear down those fallen AU's as well."

Killer looks unbothered by the challenge and just twirls his knife. "When do ya want me to head out? I'll need to... borrow a few things from Dust to keep them busy, but I'm ready whenever Boss."

Error just looks at Nightmare, letting him take this one, It was Nightmare's Idea after all. All he knew was that they were going to go to an AU and probably ( _hopefully_ ) unlock some memories.

Nightmare thinks it over tapping his chin, "get ready and be on stand by. We'll move out as soon as they leave the fallen AUs so Error can take care of them and you can lead them on a wild goose chase."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow wow. We are getting into stuff now. :3  
> and you got to 'meet' sassy Core!Frisk.  
> I love their relationship with Error, they bring out the Mom in him that he never knew he had ;3
> 
> I love seeing you're comments and reactions to our chapters, so don't be shy to leave them :D  
> they motivate us greatly when you leave them and Kudos. <3 - Cherry
> 
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/)


	7. Consequences and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences are starting to fall on the Star's heads; while Error and Nightmare are making plans.

Back at the Doodle-sphere, the Star Sans's seem to have calmed down and are now just chilling on the floor with the AU 'paper's hanging above them. 

Suddenly a LOUD ripping sound was heard, making Dreams eyes shoot open and watch in horror as multiple pieces of paper fall from above like confetti.

Blue blinks and stands up, looking at the papers ripping and falling silently. "..I don't think that's supposed to be happening..!?" He looks between Ink and Dream, confused at what to do, or what's even going on.

Ink looks up at the papers with his eyes rapidly flashing the colors of shock, horror, and anger. He jumps up holding Broomie, not sure what to do. "Wha- why are there multiple? Error only goes one at a time!"

"Its- Its not- It's not meant to happen!" Dream stutters watching one fall nearby. "Its- its an AlterTale, the paper looks practically brand new!"

"Could Error even destroy so many at the same time..?" Blue questions softly.

Ink hugs Broomie collecting the pieces as they flutter around him. "There's no strings on them, Error always leaves strings! Who??"

"Error just snips the strings, doesn't he, like- deleting them, snipping at them with a clean cut..." Dream peers up at the papers above them spotting a string or two and a few even having bits of paper still attached to them- like they had been all grouped in one spot. "I have a feeling that we should go check on these AU’s"

Blue looks up at where Dream is looking and nods, noticing the papers. "Right.. that's a good idea. Hopefully it's not too bad.."

"Think you can get us to one of those AU's ink?" Dream asks, moving his gaze back to his friend.

Ink was distracted by a handful of torn paper he was trying to match together when he heard Dream's question. "Huh?"

Ink feels the papers focusing, "Yeah? Yeah! There are still there! We have a chance to fix them!"

"Then let's go to them!" Blue says. "Ink, can you get us there..? I can't tell which AU it is.."

Ink sorts the scraps in his hand looking for any that are the same and holds them as he grabs Broomie. "Let's go! Stay together in case whoever did this is still there."

Dream holds out his hand for Blue's, still having his hand on Inks shoulder.

Blue grabs Dreams hands and stays close to the two of them.

Ink paints the portal under them falling in. He lands with Broomie held out ready for an attack.

Blue summons a couple of bone attacks and prepares to defend himself from an attack, looking around the AU.

Before them was an AU that looked like a glitched out minecraft map where chunks refused to load. 

Chunks of white with darkened landscapes of the underground. There were bits of the underground removed here and there, meaning you could look through the way into the ruins and practically all the way to hotland. 

Dream also landed prepared, but looked at their surroundings in horror. "This- its corrupted... i- Is this a fallen AU?"

Ink shivers seeing the chunks of white nothingness and scoots closer to his friends. "I... I don't know? I've never seen anything like this before." He wants to paint in the white spaces; so he summons some ink to Broomie and tries to paint over them.

Nothing happens... nothing but a mess on the white ground- before the paint glitches after a moment of being there and becoming a monotone grey as if the white had sucked or corrupted the colour out of the ink.

"Stars- what's happened here..!?" Blue asks, mainly to himself. He notices Ink's expression and pats his shoulder. "It's alright Inky..." He frowns, wishing he could help his friend.

"Ink- your- your  _ ink _ .... It didn't do anything! I- should we- should we walk around?" Dream asks hesitantly.

Ink whimpers holding Broomie tight and stays near his brightly colored friends. "M-maybe? Just don't touch the glitches??"

Blue nods. "We'll walk around slowly then, so we don't accidentally walk on one of the glitch things.." He starts to walk forward, making sure to be careful of where the glitches are.

"First things first..." Dream starts as he wraps an arm around Inks waist, before following Blue. "What AU is it? I can't tell with the Glitches, but i'm pretty sure one of the papers i picked up was AlterTale"

Ink follows, thankful that Dream is holding him. He looks around but can't see much. "I don't know... a type of classic?"

"It's so far gone.. this doesn't look like something Error would do..." Blue mutters.

"You're right Blue.... I've been to AU's that Error manages to get rid of... heck,  _ all _ of us have- on those unfortunate days when we  _ can't _ stop him and he manages to destroy them. There's nothing left, not a single thing, he wipes everything clean, Just the emptiness of the Anti-Void." Dream shakes his head. “But here, it's like it collapsed in on itself…”

He then pulls Ink away from another glitched out area only to spot something strange. "H-hey, what's that- Blue w-wait- i- are those... monsters?" He squints at the glitching grey figures… they were just standing in the white void part of the dying AU.

"...I think they are! There's survivors!?" Blue mutters as he gets closer, squinting at the figures. "Are.. they..?" he can't see completely, but they look... grayed?

Ink feels very uncomfortable seeing the grayed out monster just standing there. Like he feels like he is forgetting something and it makes his tattoos itch. He reaches out and lightly tugs Blue back away from the monster so he doesn't touch them or the void.

Blue backs up and stands next to Ink, not exactly sure getting close to them is a smart idea at all. 

"We... we should move on and see if there are actual survivors..." Dream whispers softly.

Ink nods and they go around the monster to keep going. "Dream... can you sense anything?"

“Nothing nearby... at least, nothing positive...” Dream paused to concentrate. “Wait, there’s a bit of positivity further in the underground, but it’s being drowned out by quite a big amount of negativity... though with what’s happening around us, I’m not surprised...” he sighs.

"...that's odd, but... I guess we should probably check there, right..?" Blue asks, slightly unsure. This is very unsettling, he hopes they find actual survivors soon.

"That seems like a good idea, can you portal over Dream?" Ink asks.

“I... I’m not sure... I can try...” he focused on the minuscule positive emotions that he could make out, but managed to make a portal. “Quickly, I’m not entirely sure how long I can maintain it in this place.” Dream drags them both through the portal. 

On the other side, was an echo field with monsters going into a white ‘door’ that stood in the middle of the echo flowers. Nearby stood a small grey child with no eyes... it was Core Frisk.

Blue relaxes slightly as he sees that there actually were survivors and waves at Core, not having seen them for quite some time. The ‘child’ waves back happily.

Ink quickly moves over to Core, "Core! What's going on? Who did this?"

Core looks at ink and tilts their head, before giving a slow blink, their face expressionless. “ **You mean you do not know?** ” their voice echos.

Ink shakes his head, "All we know is several papers ripped at once and it wasn't Error, who is still missing. Have you seen him?"

“ **Of course it was not Error.** ” their expressionless face has a tiny hint of a frown on it. “ **and no... I’ve not seen him. Not since the last AU that fell.** ” 

Core would usually be texted by Error when a AU was close to falling and he gave them a chance to save as many as they could while he worked on deleting it. It was a tight time limit, but it was better than nothing.

Error always gave them a chance to escape… fallen AU’s  _ don't _ do that.

Ink frowns fidgeting with Broomie and his vials. "Do you know what could have done this? Error is the only person we know of that has anything to do with glitches."

Even without eyes, Core looks Ink right in the eye. “ **AUs created too close to each other, then both touching and then collapsing, dragging other AUs that are around them, down with them...”**

Dream frowns at this cryptic ‘message’ and hugs blue from behind, letting Ink do the talking.

Ink shivers stepping closer to his friends, "Wh... what do you mean too close? There should be plenty of room!"

Core shrugs. “ **Guess there isn’t, the multiverse must not be as infinite as we all thought... I’m surprised we’re not all dead.. I guess there must be** **_someone_ ** **going about** **_deleting_ ** **AUs** **_before_ ** **they fall or something.** ” 

Core then grins as the last monster walks through their door. “ **welp! Food for thought! See you when I see you!** ” they grin before skipping through the door. It slams shut with an echoing bang and nothing is left in its place, as if the door was never there.

Ink jumps at the surprisingly loud door and turns to his friends in worry as he runs his hand over his vials, unsure what to take.

Blue frowns. "That's... helpful...?" Slightly? He wished Core wasn't so ominous, but it's better than no info at all.

Dream is also frowning in worry and wasn’t sure what to make of this... were they saying what he thought they were saying? Shaking his head he holds out an arm to Ink, silently asking if he needed a hug. “I.... honestly don’t know what to make of that...”

Blue hugs the two of them as well, before sighing and looking around. "I don't think there's much we can do here... maybe we should leave for now..." And hopefully for good.

“Outertale?” Dream asks softly.

"That sounds good.." Blue smiles.

Ink nods and paints a portal for them to walk into. He takes one more look around whining quietly seeing a white chunk appear over some flowers.

Blue takes both of their hands and walks into the portal with them, not wanting Ink to be there any longer.

* * *

“Right!” Error walks into Nightmares office a sheet of paper in his hand and a pen. “Let’s get this plan put on paper! You know, so that we can figure it out better and then I can tear down the AUs now that the Stars left.”

Nightmare moves stuff on his desk so Error has room to write. "What do you have in mind, Error?"

He makes a face as he sits down on the chair opposite Nightmare. “Not quite sure... but I guess a Genocide Timeline is an obvious one... right?”

Nightmare nods his head thinking, "We'll need to do a scan over current Genocide Timelines in the Classic AUs to make sure its far enough we don't get seen."

“That’s easy enough, I can just check the codes to see where Killer and the Stars are.” Error reassured him.

Nightmare gives him a small smile, "Thank you. I'm not sure what he plans to do so keeping an eye on him is a good idea."

“Last time I checked he was in Outertale.... and so were the Stars.” Error adds

“..... Should we do like you suggested and go to a Neutral and a Pacifist one as well? Though we are more likely to be spotted in a neutral one.”

Nightmare makes a face hearing that and sighs, Killer can handle this, before returning to the task at hand. "Yes, it will be risky but worth it if we find more memories."

“So we will have to keep to the shadows in the neutral one then.” Error nods jotting it down.

"Snowdin will be the easiest to hide in with all the trees, hmm, Hotland will be a bit harder but not impossible." Nightmare points out, making Error nod in agreement as he add on-

“Hiding in the lab might be the easiest... for Hotland I mean... still not as easy but easier.” The Gitch pointed out.

"Smart and less chance of falling in lava."

Error nods. “Exactly.” He scribbled some more things on the sheet of paper. “So, Pacifict... preferably  _ after _ the barrier is broken... we do that one first?”

"They are mostly positive so getting it over and done with would be best." Nightmare shivers thinking about how long they might be in there.

Error pats his hand. “Don't worry, I won’t have you stay too long. We might not even find anything to unlock there... and if it gets too bad, we can just go to the Genocide timeline right after.”

Night’s tentacles curl happily behind him at how thoughtful Error is. "Thank you, I'd rather not be too weak if we do find something and you can't move."

Scribbling down a bullet point Error nods, understanding what he means. “And that will leave the neutral Universe to creep around in, last... I suggest we only visit snowdin and the lab in that one... and the judgment hall in the Genocide timeline.... should we visit waterfall in the pacifist or is a quick visit to each place better?”

"A quick visit is better. We will have a short amount of time with the Pacifist and Neutral so hopefully we don't miss anything." Nightmare mused.

“Whatever we manage to get from them, even if it’s just one memory, I will be grateful for.” Error said and squeezed his hand. “Now... is that all?”

Nightmare thinks it over and shakes his head. "I believe that is everything, so we can start as soon as you're ready."

Error nodded. “Let me get these fallen AUs cleaned up first and then we can go...” he moves over to sit on the couch. “Feel free to either watch me or ... do paperwork, I guess...” he laughs slightly.

"I would like to sit with you if you don't mind, it would be interesting to see what it is you do."

“Sure, sorry if I don’t talk much, but I shouldn’t be long, at least 30 minutes for all 6.” Error shrugs.

Nightmare gets up and sits next to him, his tentacles lay on the back of the couch behind him and Error. "That is alright, I don't mind just sitting next to you."

Error opens the first AU and gets to work untangling the codes so he could delete the world properly.

Nightmare watches quietly not really understanding the codes but enjoying being near Error. His tentacles twitch behind them and start to curl down around Error.

5 minutes in, he swiped and tugged the air and the AU on the other side fully collapsed. “One done, 5 to go.”

Nightmare hums in acknowledgement as the tentacle curls around Error's waist.

Error jumps slightly in surprise, looks down at the tentacle, but then continues to work on the next AU without comment, a small smile on his face.

Nightmare blushes lightly not realizing it would do that, he tries to pull it back but it just curls around Error more. He huffs, not sure what to do, he doesn't want to disrupt Error's work.

Error, still concentrating on his work, gently strokes a thumb over the tentacles, shyly. Another 5 minutes later and that AU was gone as well.

Nightmare is quietly panicking on the inside as his tentacles pull Error closer. He wouldn't mind being closer to Error, but not because his tentacles caused it! Why must they not do as he wants all the time!

Error felt his soul stutter slightly in surprise, but didn’t stop them... he was too curious about what the extensions of his crush would do... he had caught on long ago, to the fact that they had a mind of their own. He quickly opened the next portal to distract himself.

Nightmare decides to take a page from Killer's book and just do whatever his tentacles do. That is, apparently, pulling Error onto his lap?! 

_ 'Play it cool Nights, pretend you meant to do this.' _

Error finds himself ‘eeeping’ in surprise, having been pulled over just as he closed the third portal. His cheeks lit up yellow, and he looked at Nightmare.... before turning away and slowly relaxing against him as he worked on the fourth AU.

Nightmare wraps his arms around Error's waist and rests his head on top of his. "I hope you don't mind this Error. It makes seeing easier."

“N-nope... I- I don’t mind at all...” Error stuttered slightly, cheeks getting a little more brighter yellow.

Nightmare chuckles and quietly hums as he watches Error work.

Thankfully this one wasn’t too bad of an AU, meaning he got the fourth one done and closed within moments, and the fifth one was right behind it. “Last one, then we can go to those AUs.” 

.....it would also mean they would have to separate for a while.... and Error was a bit sad because he was finding himself quite comfortable in Nightmares hold.

Nightmare nods, "Any concerns with Killer yet?"

Error opens another ‘code window’ to the side of the AU one, and shakes his head. “Nope, he seems to have this one, they are still well away from these ones...”

Nightmare gives a quiet sigh and relaxes a bit against Error. Killer is still fine so they are still clear to move to AUs. "Good, that's good."

Error starts on the last AU. And even though he wants to question Nights on his touchy feely clinginess... which he does not mind! But he still wants to know if this is a one way street or a two way street. He found himself subconsciously relaxing against Nightmares chest.

Nightmare begins to quietly purr without realizing it and leans back a bit to sort of cuddle Error. He is happy Error hasn't glitched and feels warm.

Error doesn’t notice when he himself starts to purr quietly, instincts reacting to nightmares purrs. He tugs at the last few codes and then closes the window, relaxing back against Nightmare, his purrs going quiet. He feels like he did a 2 hour exercise routine, having gone through 6 AUs in a mere 30 minutes.

Nightmare lightly pets his skull a little worried, "are you alright Error? Do you need to take a short rest before we go to the first AU?"

“I- yeah... just a small one... then we can go... that was hard work. And I’ll need all my strength for this.” Error sighs and just cuddles up against him, not caring what Night’s reaction is.

Nightmare freezes not expecting him to stay on his lap, but relaxes wrapping his tentacles around them like a blanket and wiggling to lay down a bit more. "Rest well Ruru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehe <3 More Core!Frisk for you all, Lovely Error/Noots and the Stars got to see the fallen AU first hand!
> 
> I love seeing you're comments and reactions to our chapters, so don't be shy to leave them :D  
> they motivate us greatly when you leave them and Kudos. <3 - Cherry
> 
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/)


End file.
